It Started With An Observation Mission
by StuffJunkers
Summary: Rouge and Shadow get the day off. What happens when Rouge takes Shadow to spy on a familiar pink hedgehog. ShadAmy and, BigXTinyKong with hints of KnuxRouge. My first fanfic! Humor/Romance/Adventure!
1. Chapter 1

**It Started With An "Observation Mission"**

**All Sonic Characters are owned by Sega**

Rouge and Shadow get the day off. What happens when Rouge takes Shadow to spy on a familiar pink hedgehog? ShadAmy, hints at KnuxRouge. Rated T

It was around 10:00 am, A white bat oozing with enough sex appeal to make a 16 year old tough echidna swoon and, a dark, mysterious red and black hedgehog who's known as the ultimate life form had the day off from working for the government. They were walking through a lush green forest. "Do we always have to run around like idiots when we get the day off?" Said Rouge the Bat in a whining tone. "I never asked you to come along, besides I'm sure there's a jewelry store in that direction." said Shadow the hedgehog as he had his right index finger pointing in the opposite direction.

Rouge was a little ticked by what Shadow had just said, but forgot all about it when she heard something in the distance. "Sonic's late, AGAIN!!! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM FOR BEING LATE FOR OUR DATE THIS TIME!" Shadow hadn't heard anything because he didn't have the ability to hear great distances like his bat friend could(She is a bat and Shadow has perfect normal hearing). Rouge was now wearing a devious smile and said "Shadow, why don't we go witness the mating ritual of a blue hedgehog and a pink hedgehog?" Shadow looked at her curiously "You have my attention". We'll call it an un-official observation mission, so let's go I heard the words come from this direction". Shadow and Rouge jump to the tree tops and jump from tree to tree until Rouge said "Stop". They were standing on a big thick branch. Shadow looks down and sees a familiar pink hedgehog in a red and white dress with boots that matched.

Shadow and Rouge were on a branch high enough that Amy couldn't see them, but low enough to hear every word she said. "I think we, might be here for a while" said Rouge playfully. "Hmph" is all Shadow said. Amy took Out her cell phone and, dialed a number. Then she put the phone up to her ear and started to talk. "Hi, Cream? It's Amy. No he didn't show up again. I wonder what his excuse is...WHAT, well then come talk to me in person so your mom doesn't freak about your minutes! I'll buy you new minutes, K! Alright see you later." "Huh" Amy sighed. "The faker seems to have commitment issues!" Shadow says in detest. "Shadow, quit focusing on her so much you're not her babysitter." "Hmph".

Amy pulls out an Mp3 player and puts the earphones in her ears. "So what are we waiting for?" asked Shadow. "We have to wait until Sonic finally comes, then during an intimate part, we jump down and interrupt them!" "What am I doing here" Shadow thought. "It Doesn't Matter, why does this song remind me of Sonic? Whatever I want to listen to Shoes by Kelly! _Shoes, Shoes, Shoes, Oh My God! Shoes, Let's get some shoes._" Both Shadow and Rouge were wearing a blank face after watching Amy sing this song. Personally Rouge loved it, but it wasn't the fact that Amy can't sing (which she can), it's the fact that Amy was singing along to a song that didn't involve singing. "_Those shoes are mine betch. Give me those fucking shoes betch. Those shoes are mine betch, betch,betch. _I love that song!" Amy was quite happy after listening to that song Rouge wanted to laugh so much, but remembered she couldn't. Shadow just focused on her with his normal attitude.

"Hi Amy, I'm sorry we're a little late" Amy looked to the left of her to see Cream and Knuckles running towards her. "Hi Cream, you're just in time to cheer me up!" Amy said in a happy tone. "Look, Rouge it's that echidna you flirt with on a daily basis" Shadow said sharply. "Hehehe, you're just jealous that I've found love and, you haven't!" Rouge said in a mocking way. "Knuckles, what are you doing with Cream?" "Don't get any ideas, Cream's mom wanted to watch the Master Emerald and clear her mind. So she's paying me to watch Cream this afternoon. So where's your beloved Sonic anyway?" "Oh no, Knuckles, don't talk about him right now or Amy will get..." Cream was Cut off by Amy taking her hammer out and, hitting it on the ground to let out her rage. "Where does she keep that thing?" Rouge asked Shadow. "I don't know" He replied. Shadow had never seen Amy very much. "Amy's always been nice to me, she never questioned me and, she's helped me out a couple of times. Like the time she reminded me of Maria's wish on ARK. She was also the first person to show me any affection when she hugged me on Prison Island. Shadow thought to himself. Why can't I look away, why does it seem I'm interested in her? My head hurts. Rouge had just noticed that Shadow was shaking a little. "Shadow are you OK?" she asked concerned. "I'm fine, let's just continue our mission" Shadow said very directly.

Then a swarm of robots came out of nowhere to try and kidnap Amy. "Amy Rose, we are here to capture you, don't show any resistance" the robots said all together. Shadow was ready to pounce on every robot in sight when he heard Amy say "I'M IN A REALLY BAD MOOD!" She then grabbed her hammer and ran head first into the sea of machines. She was running as fast as Sonic could and, all the robots were destroyed within five seconds. "Amy, you're my hero!" Cream yelled excitedly. "Wow Amy, but where did all that power come from?" Knuckles asked. "It's natural, plus it was given a little extra power because I'm upset." "Why are you upset?" Knuckles asked dumbly. "What an idiot" Rouge said. "Obviously you've never been I love." Amy said in a direct tone of voice. "Obviously I haven't."

"That's not true Mr. Knuckles, what about all those pictures of Rouge you hav..." Knuckles covered Cream's mouth, while Rouge who was above was paying more attention now then she did before. "Rouge, why are you so focused on Knuckles? You're not his babysitter!" Shadow said sarcastically. "I'm just finding new ways to tease Knuckle head over there" Rouge said playfully. "I told you never to talk about that, EVER." Knuckles said to Cream. "Knuckles leave her alone and, after hearing that I think you have worse commitment issues then Sonic does" "So where's Sonic now?" Knuckles yells at Amy. Amy's heart breaks, as she grabs her hammer and yells back "You wanna fight Knuckles, because right now I'm in that type of mood!" "Bye Amy, I'm going to get Knuckles out of here before he gets destroyed!" says Cream dragging Knuckles away. "Bye Cream" Amy yells, then she thinks to herself "I wonder where Cheese was?"

Amy goes back to her tree, sits down, hugs her knees and, starts to cry. "That was quite a show, wasn't it Shadow?" Rouge asked. Shadow was now thinking. "Why is she crying? She just proved how strong she is and now, she looks even more upset then she was earlier? After I was alone in that capsule, I beleave and nobody deserves to feel that way" Shadow stands up, "You're going to ruin our mission" Rouge snapped at him. Just before he jumped down he heard very fast footsteps heading his way. It was Sonic, finally. Shadow sat back down and, observed what happened next. "Hey Amy, sorry I'm late" Sonic said in his normal tone. Amy suddenly stopped crying and jumped on him to give him a huge hug. "Oh, Sonic I knew you'd come. You must've been pretty busy!" "Actually there were no problems today, so I decided to hang with Tails. In fact, I was running an errand for him when I saw you and I just remembered" Amy then Jumped off Sonic, picked up her hammer and, was staring at Sonic with flames covering her emerald eyes. "YOU HAD NOTHING KEEPING YOU FROM COMMING" Amy said angrily. "Um, I have to go get that thing for Tails now" Sonic said backing up in fear. "Come on Shadow this looks like this is the most intimate they're going to get."

Both Shadow and Rouge then appeared in between Amy and Sonic. Shadow was looking at Sonic with death in his blood red eyes. "Where did you two come from?" Amy asked in shock. "We've been on a branch over you this entire time. We were hoping to watch the mating habits of a blue ego maniac hedgehog and a pink delicate female hedgehog. Unfortunately you two look more like you're going to kill each other rather then make out." Rouge said in a story telling manner. "Amy turned bright red when she heard this "Well...It was nice to see you Amy, let's go out on Saturday. LATER" Sonic ran off. "Um, I'm going to go too, I want to enjoy the rest of my day off with out getting hit by a huge hammer" Rouge said as she took off into the sky. Shadow walked over to Amy and said "I've felt the loneliness you have felt today. It can drive you to kill someone. I can tell you I want to kill someone right now. There's a good chance of a repeat performance on Saturday." Shadow runs off into the forest. "Was that Sadow, just giving me advice? Wow, today was a weird day. I hope tomorrow's better!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Random Model Contest**

Amy woke up the next mourning, took a shower, put on some clean clothes and, went down to her kitchen. She thought to herself as she opened the fridge and grabbed the carton of chocolate milk "Sonic really thinks he can set up dates and not show up for them, I wish he knew what commitment was. Why does he have to be so cool and, hot?" She pored the chocolate milk in hey cup when she heard the door bell. Bzzzzzz, Bzzzzzzz.

She opened the door and saw a little light orange fox standing in front of her. "Hi Amy, may I come in?" asked Miles "Tails" Prower. "Hi Tails, sure you can come in" Amy and Tails walked into her living room. They sat down on her couch. "Can I get you anything Tails?" Amy asked. "No it's OK I'm perfectly fine, I just came over to tell you that I didn't know you and Sonic had a date yesterday" Amy's face showed a little bit of anger after hearing this. "Usually I try to remind him that you have a date and, he does care about you in the love type of way but, how can I say this? He has um...commitment issues." He really cares about me Amy said with the biggest smile that would intimidate Chuck Norris.

"Yeah, well that's all I wanted to say. See you later Amy." Tails walked out Amy's front door and shut it. "He actually cares about me! YAY!" Her thoughts of romance quickly ended when she heard the phone ring. She walked up to it and answered it. "Hello?" "Hi this is Mr. Glam from Fashion Magazine and, I am hoping to be talking to Amy Rose." Amy was a little confused. "Yes this is Amy, why are you calli..." Amy was cut of by Mr. Glam who said in an enthusiastic tone "CONGRATULATIONS, you're one of two lucky girls who've won the Random Model Draw!!!" I don't remember entering that. Then Amy had a flashback.

Amy, Cream and Cheese were at the mall. "Amy look it's the Random Model Draw, you should enter." I don't know, there are a lot of girls entering it, so I doubt I have a chance." Amy said in a happy way. "I'm going to fill out a ballot anyway, come on Cheese" Cream said as she ran up to the booth. "Chao Chao" Cheese said excitedly. "Please write your name, address, phone number and, Email account" said a random model lady. Cream wrote all Amy's info and ran back to her. "Chao chao chao" "Yeah I'm excited too!" Cream agreed with Cheese. "Good luck Cream"

"How did I not think of that?" Amy thought. Amy hung up the phone and heard a beep in front of her house. Amy walked over and saw a luxurious limo. "Wow, this looks fancier then that bra I saw Rouge buy" Amy said incredibly excited to see a limo in front of her house. She grabbed her purse, locked her door and ran directly into the limo. She saw two people in it, a middle aged human man that was wearing a purple suit and, a young human girl with red hair, a feathery white dress, strappy high heeled shoes on and feather clips in her hair. "Hello Amy Rose, My name is Mr. Glam and I'm here to make sure your day fabulous with a new clothing line made by her majesty.

The young red haired woman began to speak. "I'm happy to tell you that you and another young girl will be modeling my new Solian Desire line, by the way I'm Princess Elise. I'm the Princess of Solianna. Amy thought that she had met Elise before, but couldn't remember from where. "My name's Amy Rose". Elise appeared shocked, "I've heard your name before, I know I have, but I have no memory of where?

The limo arrives at a tall sky scraper in Station Square. "Wow, this place is huge." Amy steps out and is blinded by several flashing lights of bloodthirsty paparazzi. "Amy, look pretty, or you'll look horrible in the magazines these people are taking pictures for." said Mr. Glam in a very stereotypical homosexual manner. They walk into the large building and Amy sees a ton of people running around a large shiny lobby. "This elevator over here Amy" Said Elise in a worried way. Amy quickly ran in.

The elevator had the annoying elevator music that would drive anyone insane. DING, They were on the twenty-second floor. Mr. Glam then said "Amy, I want you to meet the other model, she's a foreigner and she comes from a tropical island. Princess Elise walks away from Mr. Glam and Amy to go talk to the magazine editors. Amy walked with Mr. Glam until she dot to a small room that had two shelves covered with free stuff. Then a tall, young, chimpanzee in a pale purple tube top with a smiling flower on it. A beanie on her head, Dark purple jeans with black and white skate shoes. Her long blond hair was put into two long ponytails on the side of her head.

"Hi, I'm Tiny Kong, you must be the other model, what's your name?" Tiny said in an extremely happy mood. "I'm Amy Rose and, yes I am the other model" "Yay, I have a new friend already!" Amy looked at one of the shelves "look at all this sweet swag!" Yes and it's all yours to do what yo please with!" There was expensive make up, a Wii, An XBOX 360, Mp3 future, a bag of potatoes, exotic chocolate, new watches, a gold necklace, a Chaos Emerald, a new purse, a designer pair of boots, a rock and lots more.

"TIME FOR MAKEUP" Mr. Glam said while he skipped into the room. Before they knew it, tons of mirrors came in, fallowed by lots of racks of clothing, tons of people, with packs of makeup. It was a little intimidating for the girls to have so many people working on them. Amy had red lipstick on, blush, eye liner and, red eye shadow. Tiny had the same, except for purple eye shadow. The two girls had visor beanies on, Amy's was plaid, while Tiny had a purple cotton one on. Amy was wearing a dark pink vest over a white tee shirt, a black belt around her hips, similar gloves to the ones she was wearing before and, red high heeled boots. Amy was wearing a mini white and red mini skirt. Tiny had her ponytails tied into braids. She had a white zip up hoodie on with, a light purple shirt under neath. She wore a purple belt holding up her white mini skirt. Tiny had tight blue jeans on and white high heeled boots on under that.

The two girls look in the mirror and Amy says while smiling, "Thank god we don't look like cheap sluts!" "Yeah, we look like expensive sluts!" Tiny replied while she was smile on as well. "No I mean we look hot." Amy said laughing. Then a thought entered Amy's mind "If Sonic saw me right now, he'd have to take me out!" The pictures were taken and, Amy then says "Tiny, do you want to stay at my house and have a sleep over?" Tiny replies with "YES, I've never been to one because Candy Kong's an adult and, my sister is always at my house. Is a sleepover like a test?" It was 7:00pm and Amy wanted to show off in front of Sonic. A limo drove the two girls to pick up Cream and Cheese.

"Wow, Amy you won the contest I entered you in!" "Yes I did. Thank you so much! I had so much fun that I made a new friend!" Cheese then flies over to Tiny. "Hi there little cute flying blob thing!" Tiny said. "Chao chao?" Cheese said. "This is Cheese my chao and, I'm Cream the Rabbit." "Yay! Now I have two friends!!!" Amy took her cell phone, dialed a number and, put the phone up to her ear. "Hi Sonic, It's Amy! I know the date's on Saturday but, Cream, Cheese and my new friend Tiny wanted to know where you are? Emerald Coast, OK see you soon." Amy Hung up her phone. "DRIVER, TO EMERALD COAST!

Sonic, Knuckles and, Tails were hanging out by the beach chilling, when they saw a limo pull by. "Hey, check out the limo" Knuckles said. Amy, Tiny, Cream and, Cheese walked down to see the three boys. "WOAH, Amy you're HOT" Sonic said impressed. Tails and, Knuckles walk up to Tiny. "Hi, you're new. I'm Tails. You are HOT!" "Really, I don't feel hot. It's cool out, I think if you think I'm hot you're hot and you want to make yourself feel comfortable. Hey Amy, are you hot?" Tiny Walks over to Amy. "What?" Tails asks. "You never had a chance." Knuckles says in a mean way. The seven were having fun but, they were unaware of the pair of blood red eyes watching from a building by the beach.


	3. Chapter 3

**Night in Shining Armor?**

Standing on top of a building by coast was Shadow the Hedgehog. He had been jumping from building to building when he saw Sonic, Knuckles and, Tails. "Where's Amy, she's always around where Sonic is." Then he saw a limo pull up right next to them. Then Before he could blink Amy had jumped out.

"Well speak of the devil." Shadow said to himself. He then noticed that she was wearing different clothes. Shadow tried to ignore her, but he decided to jump down and do a little more "spying". He jumped down and hid behind a wall with a hole in it.

"So, what are you three doing?" Amy Asked. Shadow kept looking at her, she had his complete attention. "I wonder what Sonics thinking right now. I hope it involves a little bit of desire" Amy thought to herself.

"Well, it's getting late, we need to get home, bye girls" Sonic said as he grabbed Tails and, Knuckles. Then he ran off with them.

"Amy, are you sure Sonics not gay, because he grabbed those two guys and not you." Tiny said. "He just can't handle my beauty, as if any man could" Amy replied in a very dramatic tone.

"Chao chao." "Yeah, lets go home Amy." Cream said while yawning. The three girls walked into the limo and drove off. "Why does she excite me?" Shadow questioned himself. He then jumped back on top of the building and Jumped from building to building until he got to his house.

Shadow took his keys out and unlocked his door. He walked into a dark red room with an HD TV, a dark red Couch, a black leather chair, a coffee table, a large photo of Maria Robotnik. He sat on his couch feeling weird. He then remembered what Rouge had said "Hehehe, you're just jealous that I've found love and, you haven't".

"Love is not necessary to live, I'm fine without it" Shadow said to himself but he couldn't stop thinking about Amy Rose. "She's strong, surprisingly tactile, kind, friendly, beautiful, wow she sounds like she doesn't exist." He thought. "Amy Rose is going to be the death of me"

"Wow, your house is so cute, like a baby building" Tiny said in awe. "Make yourself comfortable but first let me show you where you are going to sleep. The two girls walked up the stairs to a small hall that had three bedrooms, a bathroom and, a closet.

"You have a hall closet too, we must have the same thoughts" Tiny said. Amy opened a door to reveal a room with white walls, a nice little bed with purple sheets (ironic), a wooden desk, a wooden dresser and, an empty closet. "This is one of my guest bedrooms, you can sleep here . Feel free to put all your stuff in this empty room"

"Thank you, good night Amy" Tiny said as she shut her door. Amy then walked into her bed room that was pink and went directly to bed.

Amy was standing on a cliff with waves crashing underneath her. It as raining hard, a dragon was standing in front of her, getting closer and, closer. He was a giant red with razor sharp silver teeth, gold eyes, and steel claws. "I want you DEAD" the dragon said to her in a low growling voice.

"Why do you want to kill me, I've never done any thing to you?" Amy said in fear. Just then Amy sees a green flash go right through the dragon. It falls and Amy sees an actual knight in shining armor. He picks her up bridal style and runs off with her.

"Are you all right?" A familiar voice that sounded weird because of the armor said.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine, Thank you. I was wondering can I see your face?" The knight stopped, placed her down and took off his helmet. It was Shadow the Hedgehog that saved her.

"Aaaah" Amy yelled as she sat up in her bed. "It was only a dream? I never thought I'd ever dream about Shadow." Amy then picked up the green Chaos Emerald she got from Modeling, held it and said "If I'm dreaming about Shadow then...I definitely need to eat more fiber, yeah let's go with that."


	4. Chapter 4

**Impulses**

"OH NO, A BEAUTIFUL YOUNG LADY NAMED AMY ROSE IS TRAPPED IN A TALL TOWER, THAT'S SINKING INTO A POOL OF LAVA, SURROUNDED BY SPIKES, IN THE CENTER OF THE EARTH, SURROUNDED BY TORNADOS AND CLOWNS, BECAUSE SHE WOULD NOT MARRY THE DRAGON GOD!" A helpless villager screamed while running around aimlessly. This information quickly entered Shadows ears.

"Dammit, I can't seem to stop thinking about her. Maybe if I save her my head will be cleared of all desiring and, lustful thoughts." Shadow said as he grabbed his red chaos emerald.

"CHAOS CONTROL" Shadow yelled. He then vanished in a flash of red light. Then he reappeared in front of the tower, where he saw clowns, tornadoes, spikes and the pool of lava that the tower was sinking slowly into.

"Ugh, obviously she's in the highest room. Stupid fucking fairy tail cliché" Shadow thought to himself. He then used the power of the Chaos Emerald to plow his way through the clowns and tornadoes, broke the spikes and ran over the lava until he made it into an open window. Shadow then ran all the way up the spiraling stair case. Shadow broke through the large doors, to see a startled pink hedgehog wearing a red headband, a skin tight light pink shirt with a lace over her breasts. A red and white skirt and the same red and white boots she always wears. Shadow couldn't help but stare at her, because the shirt showed every inch of her perfect body and, how this shirt actually showed her breasts.

"Oh thank god you came to save me, what's your name, I'm Amy Rose."

Before Shadow could say anything he saw a giant red dragon, with sharp silver teeth, gold eyes, a muscular build and, claws made of steel.

"How dare you come to rescue my pet. I'm the Dragon God and this was her punishment for not marrying me." The dragon said in a low growling voice. Shadow grabbed his chaos emerald and shouted "CHAOS SPEAR", tons of piercing energy rays came out and completely destroyed the Dragon God.

"That was pathetic" Shadow said in victory.

"Thank you so much, I owe you BIG TIME. By the way, you never told me your name."

"My Name is Shadow the Hedgehog"

"Shadow, that name is very seductive. After I saw what you did with your Chaos Emerald, I'm giving you mine." Amy gave Shadow here green Chaos Emerald. Shadow then grabbed Amy and said "Chaos Control" Shadow and Amy were transported to a field of roses.

"Shadow, I feel so warm around you, I feel like I've found my true love." Shadow is slightly startled by what Amy said.

"I think I finally understand what love is." Shadow said in a passionate way without smiling. The two hedgehogs faces are getting closer. "Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" Shadow wakes up and sees his alarm says 7:00 am. He grabs his red Chaos Emerald and questioned himself.

"Why the hell was I fantasizing about her? He questioned himself as he turned off his alarm.

Shadow checks his Email and sees that he has two more days off. "How the hell am I getting paid for staying at home? I need work or, something to kill. I can't be having a mandatory paid holiday" Shadow yelled angrily.

"My date's tomorrow Tiny so I'm going out to buy an outfit that Sonic will enjoy looking at me in" Amy said as she walked out her front door with a determined smile on her face.

It was 12:00 pm and Amy was sitting in the Subway station waiting for a train. Shadow who's walking around with nothing to do sees her and questions whether he should kill himself now or, grab Amy's ass.

"Hey Shadow, I'm board waiting for the subway all by my self and I was wondering if you'd like to come and chat until it gets here?" Amy asked him.

"Fine, I don't care" "Good, come sit by me I won't eat your soul." Amy said in a sweet sounding way. Shadow walked up to the bench and sat next to her feeling very awkward.

"I'm going to buy something to wear for my date tomorrow, do you have any suggestions because I want to WOW him!" Shadow looked at her and said

"How about something light pink and tight?"

"You know that sounds pretty hot but will Sonic like it?" Amy looks at Shadow with a questioned look in her eyes.

"Well if he doesn't then maybe he should sleep with that Tails kid" Shadow said in his typical harsh sounding way with out a smile or anything.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT...but Sonic does tell me about dreams he has. He'll tell me about imaginary people that don't exist and the relationships he has with them." Shadow looks is now completely focused on her.

"Explain" Shadow demanded.

"Well he'd tell me about some imaginary squirrel/chipmunk thing named Sally, a yellow mongoose with purple hair named Mina and weirdest of all, a human boy named Chris or, something like that. The worst part is none of these people are real, they're all figments of his imagination, they're all just dreams."

Obviously faker doesn't dream about you, so why do you follow him?" Shadow asked harshly.

"Because my heart is telling me to pursue him. Doesn't your heart tell you to do anything like that?"

"My heart is for pumping blood only" Shadow said sharply.

"Well then what drives you?"

"Impulses" Shadow said quickly and directly.

"Oh, well that sounds about right." Amy says in a sarcastic tone. She then reaches into her purse to pull out a green Chaos Emerald. "Where the hell'd she get that?" Shadow thought as he saw it.

"This is for you, I know you like to use the power of Chaos, so I thought you should have it." Amy said while handing the emerald to him and smiling. Shadow took it from Amy with a little hesitation.

"Thanks" Shadow said as he frowned and looked at the ground. Then the noise of a subway train screeching on the tracks makes Amy stand up to go to the docking platform.

"Well it was nice taking to you Shadow, let's do it again some time" then Amy remembered her dream.

"Shadow, have you ever worn a suit of armor?" Amy asked bluntly.

"No, never"

"OK, what ever, later." Amy then ran onto the train. Shadow decided to go home and possibly drink a bottle of bleach even though hr knew it wouldn't kill him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Saturday**

"OK Mrs. Hedgehog, push" Said a doctor in a calm soothing voice. Amy is in a hospital, lying on a hard bed giving birth. Right next to her is her husband Sonic the Hedgehog trying to support her, but wanting to run out of the room afraid to see what giving birth looked like.

"I hope our baby gets my speed!" Sonic said while waiting in anticipation to see his child. Outside the door was a crowd of Sonic and Amy's friends waiting in excitement.

"IT'S COMMING" Amy screamed.

"One more push and it should be out" Said the doctor.

"UGH" Amy yelled while pushing. Sonic looked away for the moment because he knew what he was about to see would hurt his stomach.. the next thing Sonic hears is "It's a boy". Sonic rushes over to see his son but to his surprise it was a baby black hedgehog with red stripes on him. He looked exactly like a baby version of Shadow, with three spines on his forehead like Amy.

"WTF" Amy said puzzled by the sight.

Amy wakes up with a large gasp. "That was the weirdest experience I've ever had in my life, but what can I blame it on?" Amy looks at the clock to see it's 8:00am on Saturday. She looks outside to see a beautiful sunny mourning.

"Nothings going to keep me from my date today." Amy ran to the bathroom where she took a shower, put her make up, perfume, and a clean red dress and her red boots with the white stripe. (the same style as every day)

"Good Mourning Amy, this mourning I learned that in some places around the world, milk comes in a bag. I also learned that milk comes from cows, I always thought it came from deer." Tiny had said in a very happy mood.

"Can't talk now, got a date to go to." Amy said expecting an afternoon of romance. She left early so that she could get to the Mystic Ruins by 12:0pm.

Tiny then realized something "Amy forgot her new clothes she bought yesterday." She grabbed the outfit, her purse and a bucket. Then she ran out the door.

"Today's just so perfect, There's nothing that can keep me from Sonic" Amy thought as she felt a snowflake on her nose.

"It's summer, why is it snowing in summer?" Then the snow came down harder and harder until the storm took the form of a blizzard. Amy walked through tons of snow in her face and on the ground. It was blowing violently and Amy wasn't even protected.

"This snow isn't going to stop me from getting to Sonic" Amy said in determination. She put out tons of effort just to make it to the Mystic Ruins. This took her longer then if there was no snow, or she got a ride with some one but surprisingly Amy made it right on time.

"I wonder whether Sonic's going to be late again?"

She looked around and saw nobody was there, she was standing in a valley full of snow.

An hour had past when Amy heard a familiar voice. "So is Sonic standing you up again or, do yo find standing in the snow pleasurable?"

"Knuckles, I'm fricken freezing and impatient because Sonic is late AGAIN, SO DO YOU WANT TO DIE?" Amy said as anger was returning into her frozen body.

"I just hoped you knew what Rouge likes because I'm planning on asking her...on a date, hehe" Knuckles said while blushing.

"How about some jewelry, she'd love that, now run along and make your fairytale romance a reality"

"Alright thank you Amy." Knuckles glides off into the horizon while Amy begins to cry.

"He said he'd be here? I heard him, Shadow heard him and Rouge heard him."

Five more hours pass and the sun has been harsh and melting everything for three of them.

"Mother Nature must be having her time of the month. Blizzard conditions earlier and blazing heat now." Amy had decided to go find Sonic.

The ground is all wet and muddy after all the snow, but the weather had changed again. Clouds had just rolled in and winds were blowing hard.

"I'm going to find Sonic even if I get sick." she said as she fought the wind. She was now in Station Square by the Emerald Coast, the sun starts shining again and the temperature becomes nice and breezy. She sees something that catches her eye automatically.

"I've finally found Sonic" Amy says in triumph. Her shoulder is then grabbed by a hand.

"Amy, we've finally found you, we've been looking all day." Amy turns around to see Cream, Cheese and, Tiny.

"What were you three looking for me?"

"Well you ran out of the house without grabbing your new clothes and I was drinking Milk from a cow but now you look muddy wet and, dead." Tiny said as she grabbed her purse.

"Now you have to get ready" Cream said as Tiny put her purse over Amy. Inside the purse was a mirror, make up, a sink, a cabinet full of female stuff and, Amy's new clothes on a hanger.

"How did such a small bag have such a big room in it?" Amy asked while getting ready.

"It's from the Mushroom Kingdom" Tiny replied.

Amy got out of the purse wearing a tight light pink shirt, a red and white mini skirt, and she had cleaned her boots to make them shine like new. She was also wearing her normal gloves.

"CHAO CHAO CHAO!" Cheese said excitedly.

"Thank you Cheese, I hope Sonic likes it as well." Amy then runs toward Sonic.

"Good evening Sonic, you missed our date, again. What was the reason today." Amy said just glaring at him with anger burning it her eyes.

"Well, I...um, last night I told you where I'd meet you, then this mourning I was so distracted by the snow I forgot about it. Then I decided to go look out at the ocean. So when I saw everything melting I just came here." Sonic then noticed what Amy was wearing and wore a huge smile.

"Seeing how cute you look now, I should have never forgo..." Sonic was cut off automatically

"YOU HAD NOTHING TO DO TO STOP YOURSELF FROM COMING ON A DATE WITH ME BUT YOU FORGOT AGAIN!!! Amy then calmed down a little.

"Would you be late for um...Oh, Chris, or Sally or, Mina. No because they don't exist. They are figments of what I once thought was a beautiful imagination. Then someone helped me realize that you never talk to me about dreams you have of me. I think it's because you don't dream of me. I now realize you never loved me, I was just someone who you would rescue on a daily basis. Sonic the Hedgehog, you have by far the worst commitment issues out of anyone in this universe. Remember that we're just friends as you keep telling me. You have had so many chances at love and every time you blow it. Sonic the Hedgehog, I'm over you."

Through this whole time Sonic had been listening carefully and with every word she said, his heart would tare a little. At the end Amy walked away angry and Sonic had tears forming in his eyes.

Sonic took out his cell phone and called Tails.

"Hey Tails what do you do what your heart has just been broken?" Sonic asked

"What happened, is there a running speed limit now?" Tails asked concerned.

Amy was walking through downtown Station Square now. Her anger had become sadness.

"Why can't I fall in love?" Then as if the weather was responding to Amy's tears, the clouds came over again, and rain had started coming down. She was now in an alley, where she felt alone. Then Shadow appeared hanging upside down from a balcony close to her.

Shadow noticed that Amy was wearing exactly what he'd dreamed she was wearing. "What are you doing here?" Amy asked incredibly depressed.

"I was just running over roof tops until I heard you, did he hurt you? You look like you're in some type of pain. I can kill him easily you know." Shadow said trying to stay in his normal tone.

"I just realized that I'm over him and I'm not meant to be in love." Shadow was thinking that he should tell her to grow up and stop saying things to herself, but didn't say anything because it would make the situation worse.

"I should just leave, she just realized something I could have told her a long time ago." Shadow thought to himself.

"Stand up" Shadow said while hanging upside down. Amy did it right away, as if it was a command. What happened next was incredibly risky, Shadow had put his lips on hers, but Amy didn't resist, because it felt way better then what she anticipated her first kiss with Sonic would be like. The two made out like mad for five minutes straight. The passion was intense as tongues met and slid against each other. Then Amy had pulled away, to catch her breath and to look at her upside down admirer.

"What was that?"

"An impulse" Shadow then jumped onto the roof, considering, whether what he did was wise, yet at the same time not caring whether it was or wasn't. Amy then ran home, not believing what she had just done and with Shadow of all people. Both of them were unaware of the being who saw the entire thing.


	6. Chapter 6

**What Did You Say Your Name Is?**

"What the hell did I just do? The worst part is that I was WILLING!"

Amy walked out of the alley thinking that what she just did was so wrong. Then a fancy black limo stopped on the street right in front of her. Two men in suits grab her and bring her into the limo.

"NO I DON'T WANT TO BE RAPED!" Amy said in fear.

"Calm down, that's not why we abducted you. Said a calm serious low feminine voice.

Amy opened her eyes to see an older looking woman wearing glasses, a light blue blouse with a royal blue vest over it. The vest was buttoned up and went over her blouse. The woman wore a royal blue knee length skirt and blue high heeled shoes. The woman had blond hair and blue eyes.

"What do you want from me?" Amy asked in rage

"What is your relationship with Shadow the Hedgehog?" the woman asked Amy in the same serious tone.

"We're just friends" Amy quickly replied with

"Well why did I see you two in that alley making out with passion?"

"Um...Can't two good friends make out with passion from time to time?"

"No they can't, especially Shadow. I know that too well."

"Who are you to tell me what I can or can not do?" Amy said as anger was being shown in her eyes.

"Because, I was once his closest friend but, we never kissed like you two did. My name is Maria Robotnik."

Amy stared in shock "YOUR NAME IS WHAT? AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD?"

"It's a long story I don't want to get into detail." The limo stopped, the doors opened and a big purple cat walked in.

"Welcome Agent Big" Maria said.

"Big, you know her?" Amy asked big in surprise.

"Yeah, I'm a government agent. The reason you don't know is because you guys never invite me ANYWHERE"

"Maria, even though there are some urges he has, I could never go out with him because of the age difference."

"If you count in actual years he's sixty-five, but since he was frozen in a capsule for those fifty years technically he's only fifteen." Maria said with her same serious voice. The limo arrived in front of Amy's house.

"Amy I'm glad Shadow has taken a liking to you, it makes me feel like he's finally growing up. As much as I love Shadow and I make sure he stays busy, I'm happy he's finally getting on with his life rather then dwell on the past."

"Amy, I hope you find your real love" Big said as Amy walked out the limo door.

"Bye Big and Maria, you should get in touch with Shadow because he still misses you like crazy." The limo door closes and Amy Rose walks into her quiet house. Tiny is asleep, so Amy decides to go on her computer. She logs on to facebook and searches up Shadow the Hedgehog, she finds that he actually has a facebook page and adds him.

"Rouge must have forced him to create a facebook profile." Amy thought as she turned off her computer and went to bed.

Shadow was still up sitting on his computer.

"ANOTHER MANDATORY PAID DAY OFF, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH WHO I WORK FOR" Shadow yelled. He closed that Email and found a new one, this one said facebook, he followed the link to his info page and it said "Amy Rose wants to be your friend" Shadow quickly adds her and starts to read everything on her profile.

Shadow is very interested in everything written on it, he the sees a link that says "See 150 Pictures of Amy Rose". Shadow clicked it without hesitation. He looked at every picture, most of them had other people in them but he only focused on her.

"God dammit Shadow, she's playing with your emotions, we need to get her out, QUICK GO TO YOUTUBE AND WATCH THE DREADED CHRIS CROCKER" Shadow thought to himself. "I may be desperate but I'll never willingly watch it.

Shadow tries to drown the thoughts of her out by listening to the hardest heavy metal imaginable, then imagines he's a vampire. Unfortunately He imagines biting Amy's neck where she becomes a sexy vampire. He tries to escape seeing her so he picks up the magazine Rouge forgot to take with her. He thinks about how stupid everything in the magazine is until he gets to an ad that has Amy modeling in it.

"Why the hell did I kiss her? Why the hell am I so impulsive? I NEED HELP!" Shadow decides to go to bed. He holds the green chaos emerald close to himself and says in a low tone "I hate my hormones."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thinking About Something**

Shadow's alarm rings and he destroys it with his rage. Shadow then jumps out of his burgundy bed covers and walks to his bathroom. Shadow's bathroom is white and surprisingly, incredibly clean. Shadow turns on the shower and steps into it.

"I'm not going to think about her in fact, I'm not going to think she's in the shower with me." Unfortunately for Shadow, he did think about it.

"Shadow, can you wash me with passion?" Shadow was fantasizing that Amy was naked, in his shower and, stroking his chest fur. Shadow then turned the water to cold so that she'd disappear.

"I have to control my urges. If I don't I'll end up a weak, insignificant failure and I promise you Amy, I'm not a loser." Then Shadow had realized that he'd said Amy instead of Maria. "What the hell is wrong with me? Maria is the only one I love, even though I've had something in my heart ever since Amy hugged me on Prison Island." Shadow turned off the shower and grabbed the nearest towel.

"Good mourning Amy, I made you authentic Canadian waffles, fresh from the toaster!" Tiny Kong said as she woke Amy up.

"Ugh, I had a weird evening last night Tiny. I owe you one for your miracle purse." Amy sat up, stretched her arms and, yawned.

"How did Sonic like the way you looked, I bet he literally exploded. Oh, if he exploded did you put his pieces in your heart?"

"No Tiny, he LOVED the outfit, but I realized I can't be with someone that has commitment issues." Amy looked at her waffles with a sad look on her face.

"Well Amy, as a bat lady who I saw at the jewelry store yesterday told me: If you strike out with love, put on some go go boots and a mini skirt and stand on a street corner. Then I told her that the Knuckles person was watching her from behind a rack of clothing. Then I saved a whale."

"Tiny, I love how positive you are all the time. Anyway, I have to figure some things out today, so I've invited Cream and Cheese to come keep you company as well as my friend Big the Cat. Hey Tiny, what do you think Sonic's doing now?"

It takes Tiny a minute to answer because she really needed to think about what she was going to say.

"I think that right now Sonic is...going to the bathroom!"

Over at Tail's Workshop Tails and Sonic are sitting in Tails' living room.

"Sonic, I don't think I've ever seen you so torn apart because usually you get annoyed when Amy stalks you." Tails is sitting on his orange chair worried about a crying Sonic.

"You don't understand our relationship" Sonic said miserably.

"Well, I always thought that you'd eventually give in to her but, it looks like you're just going to have to get over her."

"TAILS, I NEED HER TO CHASE ME AND SHOW ME PUBLIC SIGNS OF EFFECTION AND TELL ME THAT WE'RE GOING TO GET MARRIED! WITH OUT THAT MY LIFE'S NOT COMPLETE!" Sonic said letting out even more tears and flooding buckets that Tails kept placing under the stream of tears.

Back at Amy's house, the Pink hedgehog had taken a shower, ate breakfast, put clean clothes on and was sitting on her couch thinking about the dark figure that was Shadow the Hedgehog. The only thoughts that came into her head was "What type of impulse would make Shadow make out with me?

"DING" the doorbell rang and Amy rushed to it right away. She opened the door to see her friends Cream, Cheese and, Big.

"Amy we're here to hang out with Tiny, she's so cool! I wish you could hang out with us as well." Cream said looking at her best friend Amy. "Chao chaochao chao!" Cheese said in excitement.

"Hi, Cream, Cheese and, Big, pleas sit down. I think Tiny has just finished her shower and is getting ready. Then, as if it was on cue, Tiny Kong had come down the stairs in her rainbow toque, smiling flower tube top, baggy purple pants, black and white skate shoes and, two iconic ponytails.

Big just stared in amazement, he'd never seen anyone as beautiful before.

"Hi Cream and Cheese. You must be Amy's friend Big the Cat, your fur is my FAVOURITE COLOUR!" Big had a big red blush on after that.

"Thank you, Amy has told me um...that you're adventurous, I hope it's true!" Tiny then blushed walked over to Amy and whispered in her ear "He's really cute, I think I heart him!"

"Awe, it's so romantic" Cream said to Cheese.

I've got to go now, I need some time to think about stuff, later" Amy walked out her front door, closed it and walked towards Station Square park.

"Sigh, I wish love was that easy for me, instead I've been fighting for my love and it ended in complete disaster. Well Shadow knows how to keep things interesting. He has an interesting way of "flirting" and he knows how to commit." Amy then started thinking about Shadow more.

"He's an interesting person to talk to, he's got a past that I'm very interested in. His voice is incredibly seductive and he is even more attractive then Sonic. Black fur with red streaks, white chest fur, amazing air shoes. He has rings around his gloves like I have and those fierce, piercing, sexy red eye. Why was I never turned on by his charms in the past?"

Then Dr. Eggman and his wave of endless wave of robots come up to the bench in the park where Amy is sitting.

"Amy Rose, just the bait I was looking for to lure Sonic out with." Eggman was in his floating plane thing wearing an evil smile.

"Eggman, I'm not in the mood to fight right now, it's a cloudy day and, I'm busy with more important things. Besides Sonic and I are over." Amy said in an annoyed tone of voice.

"You wouldn't have beaten me anyway but I thank you for not struggling." Eggman's floating pod got closer when Amy yelled:

"SASUNARU SUCKS!!"

Then millions of female voices replied with "WHO SAID THAT?" Amy simply pointed her finger at Dr. Eggman and the robots. Then even louder they heard a "HOW DARE YOU"

Then billions of young girls started flying out of every direction towards the sea of robots. They then said in unity "SUPER SASUNARU FANGIRL TEAM DESTROY THEM!" The girls were destroying the robots viciously and Dr. Eggman was sent flying into orbit!

"ANOTHER SUCCESSFUL TASK COMPLETED!" the girls said together, then they flew back to their homes.

Amy then came up with an answer for her dreams and the feelings she was recently having.

"Oh my god, I'm in love with Shadow the Hedgehog! I now hove to promise myself not to treat him like I did when I was in love with Sonic. I hope he feels the same way about me!" Amy then runs home because she's finally figured out what she needed to think about.

Shadow was now at his computer again, he'd ran all mourning to try getting the image of Amy out of his mind. He had realized Amy was one of the most beautiful creatures he'd ever laid his eyes on. Then he remembered that Amy would do nothing but bad in his future plans of global domination. Rouge and Omega were now in his house and they were going to surprise him with a Chaos Emerald when they heard:

"Why must you torture me, the image of your body is messing with my mind, All I can do is look at you eating a Popsicle seductively."

Rouge then opens his door to see him looking at something on his computer.

"Shadow are you looking at porn?" Rouge asked while glaring at him.

"Rouge, I'm not the type of person who enjoys a cheap thrill, I'm not looking at porn. Now that I think about it why are you two here? Shadow says defensively.

"Our mission is to bring you a Chaos Emerald" Omega said in his boring emotionless robot voice.

"Thank you now if you could please LEAVE!!" Shadow slammed the door.

"What's his problem?" Rouge asked Omega in a pissed mood.

"I'm detecting the rush of testosterone in Shadow's body as well as signs of lust, attraction and, desire."

"Looks like someone's in love but seriously, Shadow doesn't know how to handle puberty." Rouge and Omega then leave Shadows house. Shadow goes back to Amy's facebook page and listens to her favourite song. The song is "Girl Like Me" by Skye Sweetnam. Shadow isn't interested in Pop/Rock music but when he heard this song, he payed careful attention to the words. After listening to the song completely Shadow realized it was a song to help her get over the break upish thing Amy had done to Sonic, he also felt as if it was a message to him. It was the moment the song ended that he realized he is in love with Amy Rose.

"I have to have her" Shadow said as he got of his computer, ran out his front door, locked it and, ran to the bank.

"Thank god today's pay day!"


	8. Chapter 8

**This is your Date?**

Shadow cashes his two million dollar paycheck. Since he paid all his bills last month, he puts one million in for later and, takes the other million to spend.

"What the hell does Amy like?" Shadow is walking through downtown Station Square thinking about how he's going to impress her.

"If I'm correct, Amy already likes me for what's inside, so now I have to work on the outside." Shadow is walking on a road trying to find something that will catch his eye. Shadow looks through a window and sees a red trench coat.

"Would I scare Amy if I wore a trench coat? No, she'll never be able to resist me. I'm the ultimate lifeform." He goes into the store and buys the smallest size. Luckily it fit. Shadow then bought black jeans with flames on the side.

"Time to confess my heart out. This had better not be painful."

Amy had just entered her house.

"OK everyone, brace yourselves. I'm in love with Shadow the Hedgehog"

"Amy that's so cute. So where's the restraining order?" Cream asked.

"Cream, I'm not going to deal with Shadow the same way I dealt with Sonic." Amy walks to her couch where her friends are sitting, sits down and gives a happy sigh.

"Amy, I'm in love with Big because he's the coolest person ever!" Tiny says as she sits down next to her. Big give a little giggle while he blushes. KNOCK KNOCK!.

"Someone's at the door!" Amy rushes over to open it. Just outside her door is a swirling black vortex. Tiny Walks up to it "You must be Shadow, I'm Tiny. I can see why your name is Shadow now. Why have you come to visit?" The vortex spins more violently now. Amy, Tiny, Big, Cream and, Cheese get sucked into it. On coincidence, Sonic who was almost at Amy's house to try and take her on another date sees this. He gets to the front door as the portal disappears.

"What the hell was that? Why did it take Amy and the others?" Shadow then appears at the front door looking at Sonic with anger burning in his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here and why is Amy's door wide open?" Sonic took a step back then he answered Shadow.

"I was coming to apologize for what I've done in the past, then I see this vortex thing suck everyone in the house into it. This included Amy her self who was no doubtable crying over me."

"Get out of here faker, before I kill you." Shadow stared at Sonic and with how angry Shadow looked, he meant every word.

"Wow, you're so touchy. Why are you dressed up so fancy anwa..." Just then Shadow ran off. He knew he had six Chaos Emeralds, He was going to use chaos control to take him where Amy was.

The portal re opened in a dark and dier grey wasteland. The clouds were covering the sun.

"Amy, I'm scarred where are we?" Cream said while crying. Cheese was holding on to Cream and not letting go.

"Cream, I'm not really sure where we are but it can't be good." Amy looked around to see if everyone was there. Thankfully Tiny and Big were getting up from the dusty ground.

"Is Shadow taking us all on a date? Because right now I think he has a crush on everyone." Amy looked walked over to her.

"Tiny, that wasn't Shadow. That was some type of portal."

"Um..Who's that?" Big was looking at a figure that was heading towards them. When he got close, he stopped and looked at everyone.

"Amy Rose it's nice to see you again and, you brought friends, that's perfect" The creature looked similar to Shadow, but his voice was more evil and he looked like he was made of black rock and blue crystal. This figure had piercing yellow eyes but the rest of his eye were red.

"OK...first, how the hell do you know my name, second what's this about." Everyone was on guard. They didn't know if this thing was a threat or not.

"My name is Mephiles the Dark"

"Hey your name rhymes with syphilis, isn't life great?" Everyone just looks at Tiny for a moment, then they all focus on Mephiles again.

"I know you because you were one of the biggest threats to my plan of destroying your world of course you don't remember, but I do. Another reason why I know you is because even though I paid those three hedgehogs more then you when I tried to destroy the world, I didn't want to bother my only daughter." Everyone looked at him and laughed.

"OH YEAH, hey "father" did you know Tiny's my clone and, Cheese is my soul."

"You are so annoying. I am your father and I can tell you you look more like your mother then me but, I killed her after she gave birth and named you."

"OK the fun's over. Now can I go home, I have more important things to do then talk to someone who claims to be my father."Amy said getting pissed off.

"You shouldn't prank people because it means that you have fun at the expense of others." Big said in a lecturing way. The five friends were starting to walk the other way when suddenly, they become trapped in a crystal.

"Seeing as you five will never escape this arid world unless I want you to, I'll keep you locked up in my castle." He and the crystal warped to a huge Castle that was in ruins, up on a high mountain.

"I've never known my parents like most of you guys except Cream, you have a mother. I highly doubt this Mephiles person is my father. He might be but I doubt it highly. Amy was holding Cream who'd never been treated like this before.

"When we're done with this, I'm going to the bathroom" Tiny said Angrily.


	9. Chapter 9

**Follow your stone!**

"Seeing as your my daughter and her friends, I won't lock you in my dungeon but, if you EVER try to escape. I'LL KILL YOU WITHOUT HESITATION. Enjoy yourselves." Mephiles had just disappeared in a dark vortex. Amy, Cream, Big, Cheese and, Tiny were standing in a big dusty, cracked, ruined, grey hallway.

"When is he going to learn he's not my father, now I'm further away from Shadow then I was when I didn't understand my feelings for him." Amy hugs herself and walks to a window to look out at the depressing grey mountains in the distance.

"Hey, I found a pebble, it obviously knows its way around this god forsaken castle." Tiny says excited.

"Tiny, that's a rock. It won't show us around." Amy said depressed.

"Mr. Stone, can you show us around the castle?" Tiny asked the little pebble. Then the pebble started rolling forewords by itself.

"Hey, it is real." Big said surprised while watching the pebble.

"Well, stranger things have happened?" Amy said as she started following the little piece of rock.

"Yeah Amy, that's the spirit. Don't let Mr. Mephiles keep you down!" Cream said with a smiling.

The friends followed the Mr. Stone to the dungeon where they saw lots of weird people. They passed a cage that was holding lots of different creatures from different worlds.

"Look Amy, that's King K.Rool, he's like Dr. Eggman for the Donkey Kong series." Everyone looked at the large reptile with one huge eye and one normal eye.

"Well, Tiny Kong. This is a surprise. I have a proposal for you, if you let me out of here I won't kill you as bad as I'll kill the other Kongs. Do we have a deal?" Tiny then walked up to the cage.

"K. Rool, can't you be nice. You shouldn't kill anybody badly, you should kill them all not as bad." K. Rool just stared at her as the five followed the pebble to another cage.

"Look, this sign says "Fake Ass Sonic Comic Characters" I wonder who's in it?"

"Cream, watch your mouth, if you start swearing, your mother will lock you up in your room forever." Amy said as she walked up to the cell and is surprised by the amount of people in it.

"Chao chao chao" Cheese says in amazement. Everyone sees a ton of Sonic characters that have an ink outline. At that moment she sees Sonic behind the bars.

"That's what happens when you constantly ignore our dates with your lame commitment issues." Amy says as she smirks. At that moment three girls appear in front of Sonic in the cell. The thing that surprised her the most is that a comic version of herself was there as well.

"Holy crap, you look just like me, only more real, who are you?" Comic Amy asks Amy. Amy just stood there looking at herself confused.

"How dare you say Sonic deserves to be in this cell and that he has commitment issues" says a scantily clad squirrel thing.

"Well, the real Sonic the Hedgehog was who I was madly in love with until I realized he would never commit. So I told him it's over" Amy said in triumph.

"Wow, I bet the real me tried to kill you sooo many times." said a yellow mongoose with purple hair.

"I've been around my world billions of times, I've met so many people. Unfortunately, I don't think you're on it, by the way what are your names?" Amy asked curiously.

"My name is Princess Sally Acorn" Said the squirrel girl.

"My name is Mina Mongoose" the yellow thing said trying to be cute.

"Hey, you people don't exist. We have a Princess Elise in my world, hang on...YOU'RE THE PEOPLE FROM SONIC'S DREAMS! YOU ARE FAKE ASS SONIC COMIC CHARACTERS." Amy said pissed.

"We're made of paper too!" said Comic Tails." Then comic Shadow appeared.

"Hey Amy, it's Shadow, now you can confess you undying love for him!" Tiny said as she was holding Mr. Stone.

"Oh, so you call the others fake ass Sonic comic characters but you're in love with me, you're a pathetic hypocrite" Comic Shadow said coldly.

"You're not the Shadow I love, go cut yourself paper boy" Amy said angrily as she pulled a grenade out of her purse and threw it into the cage.

"Hey, could you five help me, I'm from the fake ass 4KIDS world. My name is Chris Thorndyke and I need to get away from these horribly voice acted people." A boy whined from a cage across the hall.

"I'm not even going to bother. You know those comic people were kind of nice, I feel kinda bad for doing that. Except for Comic Sonic and the ass that was Comic Shadow. Maybe I am related to Mepiles" Amy said upset.

"Amy, I think you need Shadow right now. Love helps stop loneliness. Just look at Tiny and I. She's wild and I love her!" Big said to Amy as the five friends followed Mr. Stone to a blocked off doorway. Mr. Stone pulled out a phone and dialed a number. As soon as the number was dialed, Chuck Norris came out of the ceiling and punched the door to break it.

"You owe me for synchronized swimming" Chuck said to Mr. Stone as he dropped a smoke bomb and disappeared. The six beings entered the cave, without knowing what was in it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chaos Control**

Shadow the Hedgehog was pissed. He ran back to his house, grabbed a pair of black sun glasses, and his six Chaos Emeralds.

"I need one more but where can it be?" Shadow dashed out of his house after locking the door and tried to find any of Sonic's friends.

"This is too serious, I'm not going to be distracted by anything stupid." Just as he thought that he heard a voice.

"Hey Shadow, I have a question for you? I have an illegal satellite and I get lots of channels. The question I have to ask is whether you think Teletoon is better then Cartoon Network or is Cartoon Network better then Teletoon? Shadow was pissed by the little distraction.

"I don't really watch cartoons but to answer your stupid question, Teletoon is better because the quality of the shows are better. Now that that's out of the way, I was wondering whether you have a Chaos Emerald or not?

"No I don't have a Chaos Emerald. Why do you need one and why do you look so bad ass?"

"I have to save Amy."

"WHAT, don't tell me your in love with her?" Shadow ran off when Tails said love.

"Oh crap, I have to tell Sonic." Tails pulls out his futuristic cell phone (from Japan) and calls Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog is siting in his blue bedroom crying and listening to emo music.

"Amy was my special someone. She made my life more livable. My life is now a lie. I can't even eat." Sonic then eats a whole steak. Then he hears his Super Mario Bros. Ring tone. "

House of the depressed and loveless, how can I help you?"

"Sonic, it's Tails. I have some bad news. Shadow's in love with Amy. He's even going to rescue her with Chaos Emeralds."

"That explains why he was at her house dressed all fancy. I'd better find them before he does and rescue her first." Sonic ends the call throws his cell phone away and runs out his door. "

I will see Amy again and I'll make her fall in love with me again. Even if I have to show her my penis."

Shadow on the other hand is now in the famous park by Amy's house (made famous by all the fan fiction that has it!)

"Where the hell is that stupid fucking purple Chaos Emerald? I've looked every where. I even went through Amy's drawers. I also enjoyed it but that's beside the point." Then Rouge walks out from behind a tree holding the purple Chaos Emerald.

"Shadow, I know what your up to. Your in love...with Amy Rose" Rouge said in a serious tone.

"How the hell did you figure that out?" Shadow said surprised.

"It's kind of obvious when your facebook status say "Shadow is in love with Amy Rose."

"Dammit, I knew that was a bad idea."

"Usually I'd mock you but, this is serious. She's been captured by the god of darkness and she needs your help so take this. I found it in that monkey girls purse the other day." Rouge said with all seriousness.

"You are such a thief, thank you." Shadow runs to Amy's door step and yells out

"CHAOS CONTROL" A portal of light had taken Shadow in a split second. After Rouge watched him leave she picked up her miniature radio and talked into it.

"Your right boss, he did grow up so fast."

Shadow had landed on the same abysmal gray wasteland that Amy, Cream, Cheese, Tiny and, Big had landed in earlier.

"Amy, I sense your presence in this dimension. I must find you, I'll never loose another being that's close to me." Shadow started to run across the gray sands leaving a large dust cloud behind him.

"Amy, Cream, Cheese. Thank god your here. We need your help to get us out of here." Said a familiar voice from behind the steel bars of a cell.

"Blaze, this is a surprise. How did you get into this hell hole." Amy asked

"I'll tell you" A silver hedgehog with five quills coming off hes fore head. Two longer quills that were at the back of his head. He had chest fur that went around to the back of his neck. He wore black, white and, blue boots that had gold top with a blue line going through it. His gloves had the same gold trim but, the white gloves had light blue ring on them. He was also in some type of force field.

"We were looking for some car insurance online when Blaze got free tickets in the mail to a waffle show. I forced her into going because waffles are the best. We get there and we get sucked into a black hole where this Mephiles guy says "You two failed me now suffer." He trapped us down here and that's it."

"Um, OK...Blaze who is this?" Amy asked weirded out

"I think that the car insurance part of the story was the scariest." Tiny had said.

"This is my friend Silver the Hedgehog. Don't worry he's sane but he's trapped in a force field that won't let him use his telekinetic powers."

"Blaze, we need to get you out of here?" Cream says, then she turns around and asks

"Tiny, what do you have in your purse."

"I have lots of stuff, would you like a mint?"

"No we need something to break the bars."

"Oh I think I have something like that in here. Be quiet Mr. Stone, women carry lots of important things in their purses." Tiny reaches into her bag.

"I have a feather bow, a crystal coconut, two orange bombs, a golden Banana don't tell DK, a blueprint, a watermelon, some purple bananas, Poland, the Triforce, a rock, oh I have a rocket launcher, could that help?"

"CHAO" Cheese said scared.

"Maybe we can use that later but, right now we need something that won't kill them in the process." Cream said nervously.

"Oh, how about this high tech laser?" Tiny brings out a small laser pointer looking object.

"Perfect, Blaze, Silver, STAND BACK!" Cream used the laser and opened the cage.

"Once again your purse saved the day" Big said excited.

"Thank God!" Blaze said. Silver had also walked out.

"How do you know them?" Silver asked Blaze.

"It happened a while ago. I met most of them during the events of Sonic Rush." Silver looks at her confused, then he looks over at Amy.

"Have you ever randomly hugged me before?" Silver asked feeling that he's known Amy before.

"I don't think so, in fact I swear this is the first time we've ever met."

"Um...I hate to point out the obvious but, Silver's still in his force field." Big had reminded everyone. Cream tried he laser to open the force field but it failed.

"Maybe my Piko Piko Hammer can help?" Amy summoned her big hammer and hit the force field with a huge blow."

"Why didn't it work?"

"I've tried using fire on it but it doesn't work either." Blaze stated

"I have an idea" Tiny said completely positively. She reached into her purse and grabbed a tampon. Tiny unwrapped it and threw it at the force field. Miraculously the moment the tampon hit it the force field went away.

"That was completely unexpected?" Silver stated. Everyone else just stared at Tiny.

"I'm so intelligent" Tiny said as she jumped into Big's arms.

"So, are you Big's female clone?" Tiny asked Blaze.

"No, I've never met him before. I'm Blaze the cat."

"I'm Tiny Kong" Then Mr. Stone started rolling again. All seven had decided to follow. The stone led them to a dead end at the end of the tunnel. In this chamber, there were several photographs of a woman. Amy walked up to the pedestal in the center and read the plaque.

"Rose the Hedgehog, the only woman I'd loved, lusted and, killed. It was her punishment for torturing my feelings for so many years observing her. I've always loved her but never being able to tell her drove me insane. I'm the god of darkness, it was her destiny."

"Amy, this woman looks like you, only older." Cream had said

Amy walked over to see the photo. She sees a pink hedgehog that looks similar to her. The fur, the eyes, the face. Amy felt upset inside.

"That's my mother. Mephiles is my father." The room went silent.


	11. Chapter 11

**For the Love of Cow Paintings**

Shadow pauses at a small bay looking out to a gray ocean.

"Amy, where the hell are you" Shadow then sees pink light rising from the bay. It takes the form of a human.

"Hi I'm Skye Sweetnam. I'm here because I'm married to the music god. His name is Music."

"Do you know where Amy Rose is? If you don't, your existence means nothing to me."

"Calm down because I'm going to go medieval on you if you don't" Skye said as she took a spear out of her pocket.

"I'm the ultimate life form, you'll never be able to kill me" Shadow said as he stood up with hi arms crossed.

"Quit flaunting the ultimate life form thing please. This spear was hurting my back and I only wanted to recharge your Chaos emeralds." Skye said as she crossed her arms too.

"What, refill my chaos emeralds, you can do that?"

"I'll even give you this special tour guide stone" Skye throws a tiny stone identical to the one the captives have.

"Your kidding right, a little stone?" Shadow puts it in his pocket.

"Quiet, I need to focus my energy, luckily I had a Mars Bar so I'm good." She pulls out the Triforce and uses it to revive the chaos emerald.

"Thank you, how can I ever repay you?"

"Buy "Sound Soldier" my new CD. Now I have to get out of here before that creepy Octopus thing comes back and tries to stick his tentacles in my foreign places, good luck!" Skye Sweetnam disappears into a cloud of pink light.

"Eew" Shadow said as he grabbed the the gray emerald and shouted

"CHAOS CONTROL" Shadow disappeared into a flash of light.

Shadow appears inside Mephiles' Castle in the entrance

"This is convenient" Shadow said as he started to run through the gray ruins.

"Hmm, Amy if that's your mom, can Blaze be my sister?" Tiny asked

"Tiny, this is different, this means Mephiles is my father."

"That guy seriously need to pay some child support" Silver says as he walks up to the picture of Rose the Hedgehog. Amy starts crying

"Does this mean I could've killed Sonic because used I always love him but, he'd always say no. I never could be with him, Mephiles couldn't be with Rose." Amy fell onto her knees an put her head into her hands.

"Amy, I'm scared, are you going to kill us?" Cream said as she hugged the upset pink hedgehog.

"I'll never kill anyone, you're all my friends." Amy said as she held the cream coloured Rabbit.

"I also have more class then Mephiles does and I'd never rape Sonic because I couldn't be with him but, my heart lives with Shadow now and, I'm sure I'd never rape him because we can never be together."

"It's depressing because the one you love the most is in another dimension" Big said as he wiped a tear from Cheese's cheek. Amy then stands up quickly.

"I'm getting out of this lame castle and if I'm related to Mephiles, I must've inherited some type of power. Let's get out of here"

"I'm with you." Tiny says as she jumps up too

"Me TOO" Cream shouted

"Chao" Cheese flew up in joy

"I'm with in" Blaze says walking over to Amy

"You already know I agree" Silver says and grabs the little stone

"Maybe getting up so fast wasn't a good idea. I'm dizzy" Everyone looks at Big for a moment

"I'm in agreement" Big says after he snaps out of it. Everyone starts running through the dungeons again.

"I know Amy's here, I can smell her. That sounds weird but she's wearing that perfume that turns me on." Shadow thinks to himself as he runs through the great hall.

"Wow who ever kidnapped her likes cow paintings and that's weird."

Up in Mephiles' throne room in the tallest tower Mephiles was on the phone.

"Yes I did order another cow picture...What they make me feel zen. Just bring it before I hire a clown to touch your penis...Bye." He slammed the phone down and turned to the empty throne next to him.

"What the hell did Rose reincarnate into? If I knew I wouldn't be so lonely. I wonder how that tour guide stone is treating my daughter? Who the hell am I talking to?" Mephiles then falls asleep on his throne.

"Amy I think we need some epic music playing when we head towards the revolution" Tiny says as everyones running through the dungeon.

"OK, play it." After Amy says that, Tiny reaches into her purse and turns on her Mp3 speakers. Eye of the Tiger plays.

"It works" Blaze says while running with everyone else. They then run into the man himself, Mr. T.

"Hey kids, don't mess with Mr. T cuz Mr. T will turn you inside out"

"No you won't" Big says to mock him.

"I pity the fool that thinks they can mock the great Mr. T." Everyone gangs up on him, Cream kicks him between the legs, Cheese kicks him to tiny using his tiny leg. Tiny smacks him towards Silver using one of her ponytails. Silver uses his telepathic powers and sends him hurtling towards Blaze. Blaze round house kicks him to Amy, Amy smacks him with her hammer and then Big punches him out the window.

"Mr. T's blasting off again"

"We have a hell of a way to go until we're once again face to face with daddy dearest, let's move."

"Amy" Shadow yelled in the great hall. He heard nothing but his echo.

"Where the hell is that woman? I can't even beleave I'd travel to another dimension to rescue her. I must be losing my mind. Why don't I just go home, there's no way she's in love with me." Shadow then looks down to find a Dragon dendant.

"I wonder who owns this thing?" Shadow picked it up and put it into his pocket. He started running again but, he saw a staircase leading up the tallest tower.

"I'm so stupid, I love Amy and I want to save her from whatever." Shadow heads up to the room in the tallest tower unaware of the danger in that room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Reunion**

"Look Amy, scary looking doors, you know that Mephelis is most likely behind them. In a completely unrelated topic, Edward Cullin sparkles in sunlight. He's like a fairy." Tiny said as she put her copy of Twilight back in her purse.

"He's a vampire Tiny, and I'm ready for this final confrontation with Father Dearest." Amy said as she looked seriously at the doors. Amy then took a deep breath and opened the door with force.

"Amy, why do you bother me at this hour. Did you come to be punished?" Mephelis asked as he starred coldly at Amy"

"You don't scare me. By the way, killing my mother was so POWERFUL of you, did it make you feel like a man to kill the one person you showed any affection towards?" Amy said as she closed her fists tightly.

"I don't have to explain anything to you but, since you know my secret I think I need to reveal your secrets. Blaze the Cat, you have an out of control lust for Silver the Hedgehog" Blaze blushes and starts getting angry.

"Silver the Hedgehog, you have an out of control lust for...Rihanna" Silver then blushes and hides his futuristic iPod.

"What the hell do you know about catchy pop music!" Silver says aggressively

"Big you are 20 and your in love with 10 year old Tiny Kong."

"Your ten" Big says as he looks at the teenage looking monkey

"Yep, I used to look younger until Nintendo told Rare to make me look older then my older sister."

"Oh god, and I had DREAMS" Big says as he puts his head in his hands.

"Tiny Kong, you are...smart, you just let your creativity and random personality get the best of you"

"That's not a secret, that's life" Tiny says as she shrugs her shoulder.

"Cream the Rabbit, you desire Miles Prower"

"FINE I LIKE TAILS IN THE LOVE WAY, I ADMIT IT!"

"Cheese the Chao, you are afraid of Octopi"

"CHAO" Cheese said in defeat

"Finally, Amy Rose my dear, you're afraid that the one that you love doesn't love you and would rather have you dead then love you" Amy is stunned for a moment

Then the doors on the opposite side of the doors crash open, Shadow the Hedgehog is standing in the doorway.

"Amy, I'm crazy. I came to this arid dimension just to save you." Shadow said with a rare smile on his face.

"Shadow, you...came to save...me" Amy said as she starred

"HOLY FUCK HE'S HOT" Blaze said as she set her eyes on the dark hedgehog

"Blaze, watch your language there are little kids around" Big said as he looked at Cream

"What? I swear all the Time. A bitch is a female dog, a bastard is someone that was born when his or her parents weren't married, an ass is a donkey, fu..." Cream is cut off by Silver

"Thank you for that explanation now let's get back to the issue of escaping."

"This is cute, I wonder how long it will be until You Shadow the Hedgehog will kill my daughter Amy because she can't be with you"

"I don't know who the hell you are but I'll never kill Amy" Shadow said as his rage built up again

Then the Tour Guide Rocks jumped from Tiny's Purse and Shadow's pocket to roll to each other. When they touched a gigantic ray of white light appeared. Then an angelic figure appeared in the light. She looked like Amy but older, longer quills, and was wearing a long flowing white silk dress with white silk arm length gloves and glossy white boots.

"Rose, how are you alive?" Mephelis asked

"When you killed me, my soul entered those two rocks. I am meant to return when both stones reunite. Mephelis you're a rapist and I never loved you."

"This is getting all kinds of awkward" Blaze said to my quietly

"Yeah I'm with you. It's nice to FINALLY meet my parents but, I'd much rather be eating a Nanaimo Bar with Shadow on his couch in candle light. He'd be feeding me every piece with passion." Amy whispered back to Blaze.

"Amy Rose, you look so grown up now. I wish I could have been there for you but but your father killed me after your birth and threw you away. I'm thankful that Vanilla the Rabbit found you and took care of you." Rose said as she looked happily on her daughter.

"I see where Amy gets her goddess like looks from now" Shadow says to Rose, then he turned and looked at Mephelis.

"I don't think you should live because not only did you rape and kill this woman but, you stole Amy away from me."

"Amy, is this your boyfriend. If he is I'd better make sure he's the right one for you because in todays world you can't go walking around acting like a slut and throwing yourself at just anyone."

"OK It's only been 5 minutes and your already criticizing me. You don't even know me ROSE!"

"Mephelis, that's what you said your name was right. I'm going to destroy you." Shadow then grabs all the seven Chaos Emeralds.

"This is how you pay when you steal from the Ultimate Life form."


	13. Chapter 13

**Epic Battle**

The Chaos Emeralds started to glow and float around Shadow. His fur turns gold and his clothes start to sway like they're in the wind as he starts to float. He is now Super Shadow.

"NEVER FUCK WITH THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM" Shadow yells as he charges towards Mephiles.

"You are too predictable. I wonder how long it will take for you to kill Amy when she does something you don't like or she decides never to live with you for eternity." Mephiles laughed as he used his force to send Shadow flying towards the wall on the other side.

"Maybe you'll just rape her and be done with her."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP. I CARE about Amy and her well being. Would I take one MILLION DOLLARS out of my paycheck if I didn't want to show my appreciation for her with material objects? Oh and I'll never rape her. When she turns sixteen I'm taking her to Canada because she'll be legal there. Would I come to another dimension to rescue if I didn't have any feelings for her at all?" Super Shadow says as he lunges himself at Mephiles again. Amy crossed her legs after she heard what Shadow said about her sixteenth birthday.

Amy is standing next to Rose, Cream and Tiny watching the fight.

"He really cares about me. I thought I was just an experiment for him when he kissed me, but that kiss left me with him clouding my brain. He turned a crappy day into a something out of a movie. He actually wants to listen to me. Why did I ever want Sonic when Shadow is way more committed. He doesn't need to show me his love with material things and money. I just want someone who cares about me deeply and there he is, fighting for my safety."

"Rose, did you ever feel like this with Mephiles?" Cream asked politely

"No, he's an evil abusive man. Please call me by my real name, Evangeline Rose. Roses were his obsession because something so beautiful has painful thorns That's why he'd called me by my last name."

"Wow, you people two are so deep that I could drown in the deepness of your conversation" Tiny said as she watched Shadow and Mephiles.

"CHAOS SPEAR" Shadow yelled as piercing rays of light zoomed towards Mephiles. The god of evil just reflected it.

"Maybe I'll just kill her. She wasn't much of a good daughter anyway." Mephiles aimed the Chaos Spear at Amy.

Shadow zooms in front of her and Evangeline floats towards Mephiles.

"AGH" Shadow yells as his own chaos spear hits him and he looses the power of the Chaos Emerald returning to Shadow.

"Shadow, are you okay?" Amy asked as she held the injured hedgehog.

"I'm fine, I'm the Ultimate life form." Shadow gave Amy a slight crooked smile. Then the others came near him.

"Amy, is he in pain?" Big asked

"I think his pride may be damaged a little mare then his body, but I think he's injured too." Amy said as she held Shadow tighter in her arms and started to cry.

"Rose, I must say I'm surprised to see you alive. I knew that if you were around somewhere you'd return to me. I thought that I killed you for good though." Mephiles said as he grinned a sneaky grin.

"I'm the spirit of your beloved "Rose". If you loved me you should let me do what I want to do. I never loved you and love is something you can't force on someone. The best thing is that you can't kill me again because I'm a spirit now."

"You are ungrateful, even when I give you the seed to grow my little rose down there."

"You're an evil, unkind entity that only infatuated over me. You wouldn't know love if it kicked you in the ass." Evangeline floated back towards the group of young animals. Mephiles got very angry now. His fist was clenched harder and he was tense.

"Shadow, I love you. You don't need to impress me with wealth. You impressed me by being my Knight in Shining Armour that came to rescue me. Even though you're not wearing shining amour, you still impressed me by showing how much you care about me. Please heal soon." Shadow looks at Amy in awe. The pink hedgehog sheds a tear and it lands in Shadow's mouth. Shadow then glows for a second and he is completely heeled.

"Amy, you've just shown Shadow a sign of affection. His body healed because you truly love him." Evangeline said as she refilled the Chaos Emeralds with power.

"Thanks. Amy, I promise you REVENGE." Shadow gets the power of Super Shadow again.

Super Shadow and Mephiles charge towards each other and send each other towards opposite walls. Mephiles is weakened by his emotions.

Mephiles sends flaming birds flying at Shadow but, Shadow just grabs them and flings them back. Then Mephiles grabs the pillars, breaks them and throws them at Shadow. Shadow just completely did a repeat performance. Finally Mephiles used all his left over power to conger up a gigantic fireball. Evangeline flew up to Shadow.

"I can help in this situation." The woman turned into a large magical bow and arrow.

"You only have one shot" Evangeline the arrow said.

"Then I have to make it count" Shadow said seriously as he focused on the large flaming mass heading towards him. He pulled back on the arrow and shot it directly through the center of the fireball and right through Mephiles' heart. Black blood started pouring out of him.

"Rose, you've finally done it. You've both literally and emotionally broke my heart." Mephelis collapsed on the ground and his midnight black blood started pouring out faster with every remaining beat of his heart. It smelt of melting steel. The room was quiet for a moment. Shadow landed on the ground right in front of Amy. He turned to Evangeline.

"Thank you. I couldn't have freed Amy and her friends if it weren't for you."

"Your welcome but you could smile when your saying it because it wold feel more sincere." Evangeline giggled a little.

"Well Shadow, at least you've already met her parents." Tiny says as she smiles. Shadow has his eyes locked on Amy the whole time.

"Silver, restrain yourself" Blaze said to the telepathic hedgehog who was focusing more now then ever before.

"It's so romantic!" Cream said in a joyous tone.

"Chao Chao" Cheese replied.

"Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat, this will take you to your home." Evangeline created a portal.

"Good bye Amy, Shadow, Cream, Cheese, Tiny, Big and Evangeline. I'll never forget this" Silver said as he entered the portal.

"Thank you all and Tiny, never change!" Blaze said with a smile as she waved and walked into the portal. Then the portal disappeared.

"That was a battle of EPIC PROPORTIONS! You know I think that bat girl is made of epic proportions too!" Tiny said as she picked up a couple Chaos Emeralds. Cream and Cheese both picked up one. Shadow picked up two and Amy picked up two.

Mephiles' spirit rose from his body.

"How can I be dead, I'm a GOD. I'm immortal!"

"I used the power of light to cancel out you're power of darkness." Evangeline said

"I'm dead, you've completely destroyed me. Does this make you feel better." Mephiles said directly to Evangeline.

"Now you can start learning how to love." Evangeline floated over to Mephiles and gave him a loving kiss. She then created another portal to that lead to the group's dimension.

"Thank You, Mother" Amy said.

"You're a very kind woman, I can see where Amy gets it. Thank You." Cream said as she held Cheese and walked through the portal. Amy was waiting for Shadow.

"Thank You Ms. Rose" Big said as he walked through.

"I want to give you a big thank you hug." Tiny said as he walked up to Evangeline. They hugged and then Tiny walked through the portal.

"Your kindness and aid won't go forgotten." Shadow said as he walked up to Evangeline. Amy's mother then walked up to Shadow and whispered."

"Amy's immortal too" Shadow finally smiled and grabbed Amy's hand and they walked through the portal together. The ended up in front of Amy's house during sunset.

"Amy Rose, I Love You"

"I Love You Too Shadow the Hedgehog" The two hedgehogs got closer and then they gave each other a passionate kiss on the lips. Both unaware of the green eyes that watched.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm in Love, Not in Fake Love With You (I know it's like 2 chapters together but you CAN read it ;D)  
**

"Look a sunset! It's times like this that I wish I was the Twilight Princess" Tiny said looking at the sky.

Cream then picks up a news paper article that comes out of Tiny's purse.

"Tiny, why are you carrying around an article of the pop star Candy Kong? Are you related to her?"

"She's my friend. We live on the same Island. She taught me how to sing, dance and play saxophone."

"Wow, so can you give me free tickets to her concert?" Cream said as she gave a cute look

"I dunno, men in the alleys are always asking for them...or sex. I always kick them in the head for either."

Amy and Shadow are holding each other on Amy's deck. Then as fast as he's known for, Sonic jumps from a tree overhead and lands right in front of the two other hedgehogs.

"Heh, is this some type of messed up fan service? I mean I remember that Amy only has eyes for me. So you to together must be a lost bet of some type." Sonic chuckled.

"What no "excuse me" or "I was just dropping by to say hi". You just completely dropped in and ruined my moment. DO YOU HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING FOR ME?" Amy said with anger raging on her face.

"Faker this isn't a fan service or a lost bet. This is what you never cared about so go fuck yourself because you're pissing me off by being here." Shadow said with his cold piercing words.

"I don't know what happened in that portal but this is yet another obvious game Amy is playing to get me. You two are only together to because Amy is trying to make me jealous and you love manipulating me. Well Amy, I'm just going to tell you that it won't work because I love you and I'm willing to commit. Amy was suddenly in shock.

"Sonic...cares. He's willing to commit and he actually...loves me" Amy thought to herself in her frozen position. Shadow noticed this right away.

"FAKER...you had to ruin EVERYTHING FOR ME." Shadow stood up and started walking away.

"I HOPE YOU TWO ENJOY EVERY MINUTE BECAUSE I LEARNED SOMETHING TODAY. EVEN IF YOU RISK YOUR LIFE FOR SOMEONE YOU CARE ABOUT YOU WILL STILL LIVE MISERABLY KNOWING THAT EVERYTHING YOU DID WAS NOT IMPORTANT! CHAOS CONTROL" Shadow disappeared in a flash of light. Amy watched the entire thing and now was in tears.

"That guy has an anger problem." Sonic says after Shadow is gone. The blue legend turned to Amy and kneeled down beside her. He wiped a tear off her silky smooth cheek.

"Amy, cheer up. You're with me, your lover. Shadow is no good for you anyway. He'd only take you to hell. Now you can live your dream with me." Sonic said in a very friendly tone which turned seductive for the last sentence. Amy's tears were coming down more then ever now.

"sniff, Shadow...take me to hell. That's the biggest joke I've ever heard. I've already been to your house and he saved me from another hell. It's funny how much you care about me now. It's even funnier for me not care at all. Sure Shadow may have left because your words affected me for a moment but the moment came up because the only time you've ever said those was when I was happy with some one else." Amy was still crying but she knew she was right.

"Oh, I get it. You're the whore of my friends. You'll fall in love with anyone you think is powerful. Sonic said in a cocky manner.

"Wrong Sonic, a whore is someone who sells themselves. I however never have and never intend to, that's what Sonic Team made Rouge for. I was only infatuated with you. My expectations for you were all completely wrong. When I said that I'm over you, I meant that I'm over you. Shadow came to another dimension to rescue me. You would rescue me and then run off forcing me to chase you. I'm in love with Shadow and as he said, go fuck yourself." Amy pushed Sonic away from her and ran towards Club Rouge. She was running at the same speed that sonic usually runs at.

"NO, SHE CAN'T BE OVER ME! THE ONE DAY I ACTUALLY SPILL OUT ALL MY EMOTIONS TO HER AND SHE REJECTS ME. MY LIFE SUCKS!"

"Cheer up little emo boy" Sonic whips around to see the little cream coloured rabbit that said that. He sees Cream, Cheese, Big and Tiny walk right past him. Meanwhile, Amy enters Club Rouge.

"Amy, there you are, I was getting a little worried." Rouge said as she walked towards the sad little pink hedgehog.

"Rouge, I only came here to ask one question. Where does Shadow live?"

I'll take you there, the Club is under renovation from a SasuNaru fan girl rave the other night. I'll take you there in my limo" Rouge Locks the club's door and then a human male limo driver opens the door for them.

"Thank You darling, we're going to drop Amy here off at Shadow's house and the you're going to drop me off at my shower yoga practice. Oh and I didn't forget to send Knuckles the rude email not to go there. Knowing him he's going to think I'm up to no good and then he'll come in to see my body."

"Yes ma'am" The driver said as he closed the door and started the engine.

"I'm feeling like a tease tonight. Knowing him he'll see me through the mirror window. I won't see him but he'll see a lot of me." Amy looked sad but then the limo arrived at a giant mansion.

"Good bye Amy and good luck." The Limo speeds away after Amy gets out of it.

Amy rings to the doorbell and a video camera is shoved in her face. She then hears Shadow through the intercom.

"What the hell do you want? Do you want to ruin more of what I thought were hopes and dreams when they were only LIES! Did you bring your boyfriend too because LEAVE would sound better if it was said to both you and the faker."

"Shadow, I want to explain why I was frozen for that one second. I want to tell you what happened after you left. I LOVE YOU!" Amy cried. The door opened and Shadow spoke again.

"Come In" Amy hurried inside. Shadow's house was huge. Amy was in the lobby. The walls were dark red with a black line across it. Shadow walked down his grand staircase with his well known angry mood.

"Well explain, then maybe I'll consider thinking about love and you in the same sentence." Anger and frustration making themselves apperant with his glare.

"The only reason I froze was because that was the only time I've ever heard him say those words. Then after a split second I remembered that he doesn't have a chance and that it was very amusing. In fact if you hadn't jumped to conclusions so quickly then you would've heard me just about tell him that it was a very convincing performance but, I love Shadow."

"Humph, what happened next?" Shadow said impatiently and in with the same expression unchanged on his face.

"He told me that my fantasy will be realized and that if I stayed with you, then you'd take me to hell. He tried acting very compassionate and sweet. In fact he really was being compassionate and sweet." The flames in Shadow's eyes grew angrier as he stiffened looking ready to attack.

"Then I told him that he had several chances to realize these new emotions. I reminded him of that evening a couple days ago when I told him it's over and I told him...that I love you and that if he can only let his emotions out when I'm happy with someone else then it was never worth it in the first place." Shadow's anger then leaves him and his scowl turns into a slight grin as he lets of a sigh of relief.

"Faker can't take no can he?" Shadow looks outside and sees lightning.

"There's a storm outside and If you get wet my impulses will be driven crazy and I'd run out there, grab you and take you to my bedroom. So really you don't have a choice. You will spend the night with me." Shadow's seductive tone was almost intoxicating to Amy. Shadow then grabbed Amy bridal style, ran into his kitchen, sat her down and placed a bowl of soup in front of her.

"You haven't eaten for the past 2 days so EAT or I'll force feed you." Shadow said as he placed a bowl in front of himself. It was Chicken Noodle Soup so it was "hopefully" not poisoned or drugged or filled with magic fairy dust. You never know when you're eating Shadow's food. Amy was nervous about all that I just said but she liked it. Shadow watched her eat with the enthusiasm. She excited him like little boys excite Micheal Jackson. Then Amy's phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey Amy, it's Sonic. Have you reconsidered yet because I'm a whole lotta hedgehog that needs a whole lotta pleasure."

"Shove a dildo up your ass that should excite you all the way to the moon." Amy then turned off her cellphone.

"I like how you talk to the faker but don't tell me my precious Amy Rose is changing because of me." Shadow mused.

"I've changed a lot of ways over the past week. Either it's puberty or I'm moving on with my life. I still want to be friends with Sonic but until he learns that I'm with you, then I'm going to have to keep denying him."

"You must be tired, I'll take you somewhere comfortable to sleep." With that Shadow once again held Amy bridal style all the way up his grand staircase to his bedroom. His bedroom had Crimson walls. There were a few pictures on the walls. One was of Maria Robotnick, another was a picture of Rouge, Omega and him during a corporate gathering of some kind. The third picture hung over his bed. It was a large portrait of himself. He had a fifty inch HDTV Hanging on the wall opposite his bed. There has a big closet door and a white door that lead to his bathroom. There was a large window covered by a black curtain. In the corner was a desk with a high tech computer on it. Shadow laid Amy on his burgundy bed and he covered her in under his covers. It smelt very nice and felt too comfortable to Amy. She was a little nervous about what was about to happen. Shadow got into the bed after he turned the lights off. Both my and Shadow were still in their clothes.

"Do you feel uncomfortable abound me?" Shadow asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Right now, yeah" Amy was a little tense.

"I'm not going to do what you think I'm going to do. I just have a theory."

"It's not how fast I can get out of my clothes is it because I'm not Rouge."

"I haven't been able to sleep for weeks because I've been too uncomfortable" Shadow said as he moved her head closer to his chest.

"Oh, I see well I'd better find another bedroom because pregnancy is not on the agenda for at least...ten years." Amy was really tense now.

"I love you Amy and I feel comfortable around you so I just want to hold you tonight while I sleep." Amy's eye's were now wide with surprise.

"You mean your sex drive is gone"

"No my sex drive is huge and I'm being tempted right now, but I just want one good night of sleep right now."

"That was very unexpected." Amy then relaxed and wrapped her arms around Shadow.

"You'll get sex soon enough anyway." Shadow whispered in her ear as he fell asleep.

"Yeah, I'm nervous now." Amy thought as she fell asleep next to the person everyone looks at as bad.

In the mourning Amy woke up and realized something.

"Tiny's leaving today, Shadow wake up I need to go."

"That was the best night I've had in a while. Do you need a lift to your house?"

"Yes, please" Amy said as she got out of the bed, straightened out her dress and fixed her hair. Shadow held her hand, grabbed a Chaos Emerald and Yelled:

"CHAOS CONTROL" The two hedgehogs landed right in front of Amy's house. Amy kissed Shadow and thanked him for everything. Then she ran to her bathroom, took a shower, put some clean clothes on and ran down up to Tiny's room.

"Tiny, I'm here and I'm going to take you out for breakfast!" The monkey's eyes opened quickly.

"BREAKFAST RULES!! Hey Amy, you didn't come home last night so what happened. Can I do the BOW CHICKA WOW WOW?"

"He gave me soup and, I slept with him" Amy said excited.

"BOW CHICKA WOW WOW" Tiny yelled.

"Stop it" Amy laughed.

"They call me crazy, you give it up on the first date." Tiny laughed.

"It's not what you think, I slept in the same bed with him and yes we cuddled but we didn't do the nasty." Amy said as she grabbed Tiny's bags.

"Oh, so you can sleep with someone and not have sex?

"Yeah people do it all the time. Now go get dressed so we can get to the restaurant soon. It took half an hour for Tiny to get ready.

"Alright let's role." Tiny said as she put on a pair of Matrix like glasses. When they were out in the front Tiny grabbed a purple Lamborghini out of her purse.

"I swear you have half the world in there" Amy said amazed.

"No, only Mars. I'm hungry let's find a place!" Tiny drove both herself and Amy to a breakfast restaurant called "Mourningness". A waiter automatically showed them to a table and gave them menus.

"I Want...banana pancakes and a...chocolate milk." Tiny said as he put her menu down.

"I think I'm going to have French Toast with a glass of apple juice." Then the waiter came by.

"What can I get you two this mourning?"

"I would like French toast and apple juice please."

" I would like a glass of chocolate milk and purple banana pancakes please"

"Say what?" the waiter asked.

"Pancakes made with purple bananas."

"Um...yeah, ok sure." The waiter then left.

After the girls ate their breakfasts (the chef used purple food dye on Tiny's pancakes) they went to the airport. They got out of Tiny's car and Tiny put it back in her purse.

"How are we going to get that past customs?" Amy asked Tiny

"The same as last time." Tiny the yells"

"A NAKED TERRORIST HAS BEEN SPOTED AT GATE 13!" All the security rushes to gate 13 to capture the terrorist. Amy and Tiny freely walk out onto the tarmac where a private jet is waiting for Tiny. The door opens and Funky Kong greets them.

"Hi dudette, hey dudette's pink friend"

"Amy this is Funky, he's a cool dude"

"Damn right sista" Funky says with a huge grin.

"Amy, it was fun hanging around but your father are eye twitchy like CRAZY. I'll miss you when I'm gone. Next time you come visit me on DK Isle!"

"Bye Tiny, it was quite an Adventure with you around. I miss you already and I'll come visit some time!" Amy runs over and hugs Tiny as she boards her plane. As soon as she's in the plane door closes and Amy waves bye to Tiny. Tiny opens her window and throws Amy a gift.

"I hope you love it!" the window closes and the plane starts departing.

Amy opens the gift to find a pink purse that's just like Tiny's.

"Thank you Tiny, you are a good friend." Amy says watching the plane fly off into the horizon.

"That girl seems to know just what to do to put a smile on your face" says a voice behind Amy. She turns around to find Shadow standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked amazed.

"I thought that we could go on a real date after you saw her off" Shadow said in his normal depressed sounding state as a slight blush appeared on his face. Amy knew this was his way of asking her out.

"Of course, I will. I love you. Amy said as she smiled.

"I love you too." Amy then hugged Shadow and both of them kissed each other on the lips.

"Of course you know this idea came up on an impulse." Shadow smiled as he pulled out the Chaos Emerald.

"CHAOS CONTROL" both hedge disappeared off the tarmac in a flash of blinding red light.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sayonara**

A man opened a door.

"Ms. Robotnick, Agent Shadow has been seen with the presence of a pink hedgehog. We have confirmed that the pink hedgehog is Amy Rose. Would you like us to get her away from our agnet?

A big blue office chair behind a desk swung around with Maria Robotnic sitting in it."

"No, let them be. This is good for Agent Shadow, infact this is very good. Now please exit my my office."

"YES MA'AM" The man turned around right away and walked out. Tears started forming in Maria's eyes. She's crying tears of joy. She picks up a picture from her desk. It's a picture of Shadow from back on ARC.

"Shadow, I love you and I hope you're happy now. This proves to me that you've grown up and you're finished dwelling on the past. I hope that you and Amy Rose enjoy your life together. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you. Sayonara Shadow the Hedgehog.


End file.
